


22 - Hallucination

by VickeyStar



Series: Whumptober 2019 [22]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Dementia, Future Fic, Juliet Higgins Whump, Whumptober 2019, hallucination, other major character death mentioned, self-harm mentioned, suicide attempts mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Read the tags, know what you're comfortable with reading.





	22 - Hallucination

“Hey, Higgie. How’re you doing?”

Juliet smiles as Thomas stands, seemingly leaning against the bedsheets.

“Just fine, Thomas. As always.”

He grins back.

“You know I gotta ask. How’re they treating you?”

She shrugs, remembering her lunch.

“They gave me strawberry pudding.”

Thomas’s eyes widen in mock-offense as he gasps.

“How dare they? Did you eat it?”

She smirks, a tad mischievous as she holds the still-sealed container out from under her bed.

He doesn’t take it, simply smiling at the sight of it.

“That’s my girl.”

His eyes drift to her wrists, where the bandages are just slightly visible under her long sleeves.

She sees his gaze, self-consciously pulling the sleeves down over her thumbs as she cradles herself against the headboard.

“Again, Jules?”

She shrugs.

“You missed your last visit.”

His lips purse, glancing toward the glass window on the wall, where T.C., Rick, Shammy, and Gordon are watching.

“I know, I’m sorry. I had a case.”

She perks up immediately.

“Tell me about it.”

He grins fully, regaling her with details about the Case of the Missing Keyboard.

~*~

Rick sighs.

“It’s getting worse.”

His companions don’t dignify him with a response, watching their friend talk to the air.

“It’s her dementia, with the grief. It was too much for her to handle, so she broke. In her mind, Thomas is real. He’s alive, to her. We can’t change that without digging him back up, and even then she may not believe.” Gordon frowns, eyes growing even sadder as the familiar claws of grief sink into his heart.

Thomas had died two years ago, a heart attack, and Juliet couldn’t handle it.

The police captain remembers when he had seen her at the funeral, the ever-present nurse at her side as she had simply stood at her husband’s grave with a blank face.

They had known her dementia was getting bad a decade prior, thirty years after the two had gotten married.

Thomas and Juliet had stayed strong through it all, Juliet retiring from the P.I. business when she had almost shot Thomas in her confusion.

They’d hired the stay-at-home nurse and started locking their guns in a special safe when she had almost shot one of the lads, in her confusion.

The four men watch their sister, smiling and happier than ever as she nods enthusiastically to the air in front of her, likely thinking of a wild case that the imaginary Thomas Magnum had gottencaught up in.

“The doctors said she didn’t see him last week, the new medicine could be working.” Shammy ventures, wheeling himself closer to the window.

T.C. wrinkles his eyebrows. “Yeah, and when he didn’t show, she tried to kill herself again. Juliet can’t live without Thomas, and I hate to be the one to say it, but we all know if their positions were reversed, he wouldn’t be able to live without her.”

Everyone flinches then, thinking of the few times Thomas had been without Juliet, under the impression that she was dead.

If they hadn’t been there, and if she hadn’t gotten a message to them every time, Thomas would have ended up dead.

They’re all pulled from their thoughts as a nurse knocks on the door.

“You know the drill, boys. It’s time for her meds.”

The four men nod, Rick wheeling Shammy out as T.C. follows with his cane, Gordon sending one final look toward their friend as the nurse enters her room.

He sees the nurse politely greet the air, listening with a plastic smile as Juliet regales her with the most recent of Thomas’s adventures.

“See you next week, Jules.” Gordon whispers, still not sure if he will.

They don’t get the chance to come back the next week, instead planning a funeral.

edn


End file.
